1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to displacement measurement techniques, instrumentation techniques, evaluation techniques, precision patterning techniques, fine patterning techniques, semiconductor patterning techniques, and master mask patterning techniques. More particularly, the present invention relates to a displacement measurement technique which requires accuracy of the order of nanometer.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a laser interferometer displacement measuring system is often used as high accuracy displacement measurement means for controlling such as a stepper, employed in the photolithography process for fabricating semiconductor devices, and for controlling X-Y stages for use such as in precision machining equipment. A nominal value of resolution is 0.3 nm for the displacement measurement system which provides the most accurate displacement measurement and has been developed particularly for stepping control.
Concerning the provision of increased accuracy, even a general displacement measurement technique that does not employ the laser interferometer displacement measuring technique but employs noise processing by averaging is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 7-306034 in relation to the non-contact displacement measurement. Optical measurement employing an optical interferometer is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 9-178567 in relation not to position but to wavelength measurement.
However, in many cases, even the current laser interferometer displacement measuring system having a nominal value of resolution of 0.3 nm actually provides only an absolute accuracy of the order of ±2 nm for displacement measurement. The resolution and the absolute accuracy are essentially different from each other. An interferometer displacement measuring system may apparently have an accuracy of 0.3 nm in the range of about 10 nm, but in some cases, a gradual undulation may be generally found with the magnitude reaching 3 nm or more in the range of 100 to 300 nm. These problems were not made clear until a high-speed real-time displacement measurement approach was developed to thereby make it possible to measure the displacement of a moving object with high accuracy at a frequency greater than that of mechanical vibrations.
In general, to provide an increased accuracy, the noise processing by averaging over time is performed as mentioned above in order to improve the accuracy (i.e., relative accuracy) of stability of measurement values under a standstill condition of the object. However, with a recent increasing demand for increased accuracy, the absolute accuracy of measurement values has become necessary. In the course of study to the present invention, such a problem has become clear that the prior-art noise processing by averaging cannot provide a sufficient absolute accuracy.
In view of the aforementioned problems, it is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a high-accuracy interferometer displacement measuring system which provides an absolute accuracy in the range of ±2 nm to ±1 nm or less for a displacement measurement value using interference of laser light.